


Facebook Official

by BuckinghamAlice



Series: Spending Holidays with the SuperBats [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: April Fools' Day, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Social Media, This is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a "prank," someone has hacked Clark and Bruce's facebook pages and set them as "in a relationship" for April Fools' Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook Official

“Bruce, I think we need to talk,” Clark began, walking casually into the room. But his hands were on his hips… as if he meant business.

Bruce was sitting in his study and reading the morning paper at the time, the reading glasses he still told himself no one knew he needed on his face. With a raised brow, he lowered his glasses and began, “Clark, before you tell me that you’re moving to the moon or having a litter of kittens or turning orange, I will warn you that the effect of your joke will be slightly diminished. I know what the date is.”

“I’m not pranking _you_ ,” Clark replied with a sigh. He handed Bruce his phone and said, “Thought you might know something about this.” Clark’s facebook profile was on the screen, and the phone kept buzzing with notifications of friends and family “liking” his new relationship status.

Someone had hacked not only Clark’s profile but also Bruce’s and set the two of them as “in a relationship.”

Bruce’s face set in hard lines when he read that and he thrust the phone back into Clark’s hands. “I’m not sure what you’re expecting me to say.”

With a shrug, Clark replied, “Well, _I_ didn’t do this. And I assume _you_ didn’t… so I thought you might want to figure out who did.”

“If it’s a joke, it isn’t funny,” Bruce commented dryly.

Clark rolled his eyes. “No, but we know some people who might think it is.”

As if on command, Dick and Tim came running into the study (with big, cheese eating grins on their faces) before Bruce had a chance to respond to Clark’s comment. But as it turned out, no response was necessary on Bruce’s part.

“Well, if it isn’t our two dads!” Dick crowed. He came close and looped an arm around Clark.

Tim sat on the arm of Bruce’s chair. “Glad you two finally decided to make it facebook official!”

Clark sighed. “We didn’t…” His voice trailed off and he glanced helplessly at Bruce, who scowled but said nothing. “We thought that you guys might have done it for a joke…”

Tim shrugged. “We didn’t. Bit sophomoric. Maybe Damian did it? You know, the little creep is still learning about humor and I’m sure the, uh, subtleties escape him.”

Dick shook his head. “No way would he admit that his dad was fooling around with an alien, even for a joke.” Then casting a glance up at Clark, he added, “No offense.”

“Ah, well,” Tim sighed. “Should have known all this was too good to be true.”

Bruce groaned and pressed two fingers to his temples. “Shouldn’t the two of you be in school or… _something_?”

“I graduated four years ago,” Dick replied with a laugh.

“And I’m… taking a mental health day,” Tim replied. Three critical eyes turned toward him, and he groaned. “Fiiiine. I’m going now.” The two boys left the room, and the two men stood in silence for several minutes.

“So they didn’t believe this,” Clark said finally, gesturing to his phone.

Bruce shook his head. “They don’t know.”

After a brief hesitation, Clark cleared his throat and fooled with a scratch on his phone’s screen. “Would it be a _bad_ thing if they did?”

Again, Bruce sighed. There was little use in secrecy now. “We’ll leave it. They’ll know.”

Clark smiled. “ _Everyone_ will know.”

Bruce almost couldn’t meet the other man’s eyes, but he managed. “Is that… okay?”

Clark grinned and Bruce pulled him into his lap. It didn’t matter that they two of them definitely could not fit in one chair as they kissed again and again and again.

&&&

In the kitchen, Alfred Pennyworth chopped leeks for the stew he was making and smiled optimistically. He knew it was about time _someone_ made the move… and he should have figured it’d have to be him.

He was just glad he didn’t wait another year for an opportunity like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't even going to write an April Fools' fic. My hand just kind of slipped and this silliness just kind of happened. =P


End file.
